I will be there for you!
by IceTrekkie
Summary: This is my first attempt at a Robin Hood story I won't continue if everyone thinks its bad so please review if you want more, anyone can review :
1. Chapter 1

**I've never tried a Robin Hood story before but I reckoned there were not nearly enough Will/Djaq stories in the archive, so here's my try.**

Gisbourne stalked into the dungeons a malicious sneer gracing his face. Ignoring the jittery jailer completely he strode over to the middle cell where a young saracen woman sat perfectly composed.  
"So your Hood's Saracen?" Djaq said nothing, her lips staying in a firm line and eyes staring straight ahead "A woman with a gang of men, you keep their beds warm then don't you, I see no other use for women" Djaq knew he was trying to get a response and stayed silent.  
He motioned to the jailor to unlock the door and he walked in./  
"Your a quiet one and unless you give me information we will be hearing you scream" he lowered his voice to a dangerous growl "Where is hood's camp?" Djaqs mask still refused to slip.  
Gisbourne bent down to Djaq's eye level and in a sudden flash of movement he had slapped her across the face knocking her to the ground but Djaq refused to make a noise. Not willing to give him the satisfaction of knowing just how much pain he had caused her.  
"If thats the way you want to play it...JAILOR!"  
"Yes, sir Guy?" "Prepare the torture instruments, I want information"  
"Yes Sir Guy" as he strode out Djaq let a flash of terror dance across her face before returning to complete composure.

**If you would like more review and I will continue writing, anyone can review, if not don't review and I'll stop. IcTr**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to the people who reviewed so as promised here is the next part and it will be longer!**

Will was nervous, actually he had passed nervous and was reaching utter panic. He was wearing the forest floor down with his pacing as he thought about all the horible things that could be happening to Djaq at that moment.  
She was taken early that morning at their Loxley drop off when they had been ambushed by Gisbourne and his men. He was livid with himself for letting her get taken, they had nearly got away but she had tripped while he was still running. Robin and the others were trying to plan a rescue but nothing was working since Allan had blocked off all the ways in.  
"There must be something" Much kept repeating while the others racked their brains but Will was too worried to think clearly. Will loved Djaq and had done ever since she first joined the group. He went through a period of denial and trying to convince himself otherwise but he came to the conclusion he was hopelessly in love. He had never told her, wanted to but never had the courage to and now he feared he would never get the chance.

Meanwhile In the castle dungeons:  
Djaq felt the white hot pain sear through her again as she cried out having long since given in trying to keep quiet. Trying to focus on anything other than the pain she started naming all of the birds in Bassam's Aivory but having reached the end all she could do was scream as the jailer tortured her relentlessly. She screamed again as the hot irons seared through her skin leaving a trail of blisters in it's wake but still the jailer continued not even pausing for breath. She thought of her friends and if she would ever see them again, ever eat Much's squirrel stew, ever see Will again. The thought of never seeing Will again was as painful as the red hot irons searing her skin but there was nothing she could do to stop it. She hated the helpless feeling, not being able to do anything. It was the same feeling she had when she was known as Safiyah but as Djaq she was able to do so much more. People respected her but as she was chained to the ceiling of the castle dungeons it didn't make a difference who she was, the situation was still the same. The blinding pain threatened to take over her thoughts again and she focused solely on the memory of Will's smiling face as she elicited another scream.

Meanwhile In the Sherif's main chamber:  
"I hear the sweet sound of tortured people" the Sheriff announced delightedly to Gisbourne "You really are learning Gisbourne, but this must mean she isn't talking"  
"Yes, My Lord"  
"Hmm well tomorrow move onto something more painful, she is only a women after all and she shouldn't take too long to crack"  
"I agree the only reason the others got away was a mistake by Allan"  
"Ahh yes your servant boy"  
"Not exactly a servant My Lord"  
"Yes well, how have you punished him"  
"I haven't yet"  
"Good"  
"Good?"  
"I have a plan which will hurt him and teach him that we will not tolerate mistakes!"  
"Very Good My Lord" Gisbourne said as an evil smirk graced his face.

**Ok so here is the next part and I'm sorry it's not very long but they will get longer. If you would like more review. Anyone can and the more reviews I get the quicker I will update!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the long wait for my update, school has been manic. I hope it was worth the wait...

Djaq's pherphial vision began to fade and shift which, the phsician inside her, recognised as the beginning of her loss of conciousness. On some level, she knew she should be worried but she was silently thanking Allah for the long awaited release.  
Her tortured body was devoid of all energy and the pain was as relentless as violent waves crashing up a beach. She knew she would never talk but she didn't know how much longer her body would be able to manage to stay alive, it had been so long in her mind since she had seen the sun and smelt the fresh air. The pain made it hard to remeber much or even think at all but there were somethings she could remember, Acre, the forest, and Will. He was her last though as she surrended her body to the darkness that was invading her mind. She let the pain encompass her and thought only of the release that awaited her.

"ALAN!, ALAN!" Gisbourne stalked through the castle corridors searching for his dogsbody. The anger reflected in his voice was a stark difference from the calmness he felt inside. For once things were going to plan and too add to his happiness, cocky Alan a Dale was about to be brought down a peg or two. He was keen to see how the Sherif's plan would unfold but for that he needed Alan.  
"Yes Guy" Gisbourne was almost taken by surprise as Alan appeared infront of him, almost.  
"We have a prisoner who is in the stages of interogation but the jailor has to rest so the Sherif has nominated you to take over his duties"  
"Duties? I'm not being funny but are you talking about torture?"  
"Obviously" Guy stated with an air of impatience but on the inside he was delighting in watching Alan's reaction "Look Guy, I don't do"  
"I hold the key to your life" Gisbourne cut across "I am all that stands between you and the hagman's noose" Alan squirmed uncomfortably but said nothing.  
"Good Boy" Gisbourne said as he sloped off, leaving Alan with guilt pooling in his stomach about what he was going to have to do.  
'He doesn't even know who the prisoner is' Guy smirked to himself.

Djaq could feel a sharp pain across her face forcing her out of the blissful oblivion that was unconciousness.  
"Wake Up Scum" the jailor growled. To her surprise he had no irons in his hands as they layed on the surface behind him. "What, still no words?" He chuckled low in his throat, the very picture of evil. "Your only making it harder on yourself" He put his hand up to rest on her face but she jerked her face away and let her whole body hang down from the chains that were suspended from the ceiling. "Well your not my problem anymore" he stated and walked out. She was aware that someone else walked into the room but she didn't bother to lift her head not caring who it was. The figure stopped in front of her and all she saw was leather boots.  
'Not your typical guard' she thought 'Why isn't he doing anything?'  
"Listen mate" Djaq almost passed out from shock as she heard a voice she never thought she wouls hear again. "I don't wanna do this anymore than you wanna be here, just tell me whatever it is I need to know and I won't have to hurt you"  
Djaq realised she had not been recognised and gathering all her strength she began to speak.  
"Well Alan a Dale you are on your way up in this world." She raised her head and looked directly into the shocked eyes of Alan a Dale.

The plot thickens and you shouldn't have to wait too long for the next chapter...I hope. Until then review, you all can :) Hint Hint :P IcTr 


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated hopefully it was worth the wait and the next chapter is already underway so look out! IcTr.**

Alan's mouth open and shut while his whole head shook violently in denial. Djaq just stared at him. She probably should've been surprised but her aching body and overpowering need for water supressed her emotions and reaction abilities, she was so tired.

She watched through her drooping eyes as he struggled to for a cohearent sentence.

"Dj-Djaq, I swear I didn't'

"I am past caring Alan"

"But what am I? I can't..."

"Just do your job Alan, you inflicting pain is nothing new to me" Hurt shining through her eyes

"Look you know I had no choice and I regret it so much"

"I know there is always a choice and then the easy path"

Alan's mind was racing. This was Djaq, and Gisbourne must have known, this was some cruel test of loyalty no doubt but it was still Djaq. Djaq with whom he had fought along side, Djaq who his ex bestfriend was madly in love. The words she had just spoken screamed

in his head.

'I know there is always a choice' Alan backed out of the room as fast as his legs would carry him, he would not choose the easy path and torture Djaq. He heard a grunt as he felt his body connect with anothers, he turned to face a vindictive looking Gisbourne.

"And just where do you think your going" Feigning nonchalance he put his only half thought through plan into order.

"I have information"

"Already?" Gisbourne stated in a clearly disbelieving voice "And how did you manage to achieve in just a few minutes what the jailor has been trying for hours?"

"Well she thinks I'm her friend don't she?" Alan replied using his cockiest voice, trying to appear normal. In reality his heart was beating in his chest desperatly waiting for Gisbourne to take his bait. He smirked and Alan ploughed on.

"It's part of a plan to steal money from you and the Sheriff so empty the strong room cause they'll be comming tonight" Alan wracked his brain and figured that would be about right as Robin would leave it to look like they had forgotten about her.

"Gullable saracens, but it will make the hanging more interesting" Alan nodded with a half smile trying not to let his eyes betray his true feelings. They were going to hang Djaq? Gisbourne sloped off leaving Alan reeling in shock.

"Tonight, we go to Nottingham" Little John stated as they finnalised their plans for Djaqs rescue. They all knew they couldn't wait much longer as they all feared for her saftey and while she wanted to be treated as one of the lads they were still very aware of the fact she was a woman.

'It was now a waiting game' Robin decided and looked at each member of his gang with his eyes finnally resting on Will who was hacking the life out of a piece of wood. His movments were small but filled with power and anger but the worry in his eyes layed his soul bare for Robin to see. Will's feelings towards the young saracen were easy to spot for Robin, who was in love as well, making it easier to see. He also was certain Djaq returned them as he would see the looks she would give him when no one else was looking, or so she thought, the way Will always had her back in a fight which worked both ways. The young carpenter and the saracen was almost a cliche but it worked just like the outlaw and the maiden. It made an interesting story, He just hoped they would be able to live out their story together.

He turned his attention back to the camp where Much was, as usual, talking. He seemed to be trying to convince everyone as well as himself that Djaq would be ok.

"I mean Will back me up on this" Sensing Will's distress Robin butted in

"Much just drop it"

"Ok, I'm just trying to say that Djaq will be fine"

"Much drop it!" John growled which finnally silenced the younger man who sat down stoking the fire.

The silence came as a comfort to Will but made him all to aware that he could be about to loose everything he held most dear and cared about.

Alan walked back into the torture chamber to find a livid Djaq.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Alan jumped at the force of her voice from her batered body "DO YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOURSELF? YOU ARE GOING TO GET THE OTHERS KILLED!"

"I couldn't hurt you" he said simply hoping she would see his point of view

"And I didn't use any information from you so you didn't betray them." "ISTHAT SUPPOSED TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER?" she croaked as loud as possible, fuelled by her rage.

"SO NOW WE ARE ALL TO FACE A HANGING JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE A COWARD?" Alan jerked back as the force of her words hit him as though shehad slapped him. "YOU HAVE TIED A NOOSE AROUND ALL OUR NECKS, I thought you were better than this" The force from her voice dissappeared as everything that had happened to her took it's toll, just as the door burst open and the jailor hit her around the head.

"You shouldn't let her speak to you like that" the jailor claimed "Put her in her rightful place, I'll carry on if you like" Taking a last glance at the now limp Djaq, Alan merely nodded as he walked out and realised that, again, he had chosen the easy path.

**That was longer than the rest so I hope you enjoyed it :) Please review because I tink I might have rambled a bit. IceTrekkie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so hopefully this was a lot quicker update :) I would like to say thankyou to OddSocks because i always look forward to her reviews so thank you!**

Sheriff Vaisey of Nottingham was in a good mood, feeling like nothing could go wrong. Gisbourne was putting the final phase into place on a fool proof plan that would capture Hood and his gang forever. He was going to have 5 people hanged at once after hanging another innocent bystander earlier, 'es things were going rather favourably he decided'.

"I'm finished my Lord" Gisborune announced as he strode into the room.

"Ahh Gisbourne, any good last words? Pleas for mercy" He asked hopefully

"No my Lord, just tears"

"Ahh well, there will be more where that came from. Now have you swapped the clothes and made sure the bag is secured over her head"

"Yes My Lord and the saracens tag is visible"

"Good, Good don't want any mistakes do we?"

"No my Lord"

"Now we just wait for the outlaws, come on then Gisbourne we wouldn't want to miss the the show"

Djaq was frightened and for once she was not afraid to admit it. She had been brutally tortured, stripped and forced into new clothes and was now lying imobilised ina cold cell with her back to the rest of the world and unable to think of anything but the pain preventing her from moving. She prayed Will would find her soon.

As the sun began to dip lower in the sky for cloaked figures sneaked round the inside walls of the castle.

'This is odd' Robin thought 'It's quiet, too quiet'

"Where is everyone" Much whispered not even a guard

"Robin you don't think this could be a trap do you?" Will murmered looking back at Robin and then came a dull thud as he walked into John. He felt the others pile into him.

"John what the" Much hissed angrily but realised John was staring up at something, followed his gaze and for the first time, words failed him for up there, swinging in the light breeze, was the limp body of Djaq.

Will couldn't process what he was seeing, his eyes and brain stopped co-ordinating and he was filled with a hollow,empty feeling which was soon accompanied with an powerful rage, fire burst to lofe behind his eyes and he drew his axe with a shaking hand. Half expecting to be stopped and he was right but not by Robin.

"Ahh now what do we have here?" The Sherifs voice from the top of the steps jerked the other men out of their reviere.

"Robin Hood's outlaws, their dead saracen pet add some prancing peasents and we have a party I think." Will tried to run at the Sherif but John held him back as he struggled relentlessly.

Will killing him will not bring Djaq back"

"I don't care" WIll seethed but he could feel tears as his arms weakened and as he looked at the others he knew they were feeling pretty much the same.

"I'm bored of this now" the Sherif decleared "GET THEM!" he yelled and guards appeared out of no where advancing as the gang wielded their weapons. The guards charged and WIll charged as well ignoring the shouts of the rest of the gang. All he knew was anger and rage at what they had done to Djaq. The almost blinding pain as he saw her body out the corner of her eyes and every clash of metal made him feel worse.

They were evntually captured and thrown into a cell to await a hanging but Will couldn't care less, for once even Much was quiet. Will sat in the corner staring into the blackness thinking about Djaq. Was it painfal? Did she cry? Did she think they had abandoned her? He couldn't bare to think that Djaqs last thoughts in this world were ones of bitterness towards the gang, but he believed he deserved it. He should have been quicker, he shouldn't have let her get caught in the first place. He deserved to die not her, and he never even got to tell her how he felt. As if sensing his thoughts Robin finnally spoke.

"Will it's not your fault"

"Yeah it is" Will murmered. "I was with her when she was captured, I thought it was a good idea to wait"

"Will it is not your fault" John growled,Will said nothing and looked away into the bllack cell next to him. There appeared to be a few rags in the corner, in the corner of his mind a little voice wondered why there was rags in a cell all alone.

Djaq was driftin in and out of councioussness and was remembering snippets of what the gang sounded like. As she foccused she realised it was them. Flooded with relief and excitment she tried to move but her body was paralysed, and she felt blinding pain shoot up her spine, she whimpered trying to cry out but she found she could no longer speak. She briefly rememebered being given a drink, she never thought about what might have been in it. The others had lapsd into silence but she was certain she hadn't imagined it but waited for the drink to hopefully wear off.

**So there we go will Djaq be reunited with the others before or at the hanging, Will will ever forgive himself when he finds out what happened to her (even though we know it isn't his fault!) and will they all hang. I Know HEE HEE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry for the wait, really I am.**

Gisbourne stalked into the dungeons and paused infront of the outlaws cell.

"Well this is nice to see, your finnally on the right side of the bars" his words were met by three stone cold glares, only three. To look at Will you wouldn't know if he hadeven heard Gisbourne speak. His face was pale and looked like it had been carved out of stone but of course he had heard Gisbourne but he didn't care. The empty feeling in his stomach, the feeling of loss was all that really mattered to him. The fact that he had lost Djaq could not be forgotten or pushed aside by the sneering of an unimportant man.

"So you're going to play it silently that's fine, all the more entertaining for me" Again silence met his remarks. Gisbourne felt a twinge of frustration but he did not let it escape his head. He wanted to cause these four men pain and knew exactly what to say. What would pay them back for all the embarrassment he had suffered at their hands.

"Your Saracen Pet was the same she wouldn't speak but we found out just how much she can scream in pain" His words had the desired effect when Will's features sprang to life. Fire sparked to life in his eyes which not only showed anger and hatred but betrayed pain and the loss he felt.

"Don't say a word about her" he snarled, his eyes could've burned a hole in Gisbourne's face had Gisbourne not been so cocky that he had the upper hand he would have quaked under Will's gaze.

"Getting defensive over your whore now are we" Will made a sudden movement but Robin, as always, was one step ahead and jumped on his leg to stop him doing anything rash.

"Don't rise to the bait Will, don't tarnish her memory"

"Her memory? You seem to be mistaken my friend"

"What are you talking about?" Much asked half heartedly as he was trying to aide in calming Will.

"Why are you assuming she's dead?" Time seemed to stop as Gisbournes words sank in.

"What do you mean? We saw her body"  
"No, you saw a body" The Sheriff's voice cut through the stunned silence stressing the a in the way all the outlaws had grown to hate. "We never told you it was her body"

"But, but it had her tag" Much stuttered

"Never heard of stealing" the Sheriff smirked. Will's mind was reeling. Djaq was still alive, she was still here and suddenly he knew where she was. He turned his gaze across the dungeons to a pile of rags he had seen earlier but not taken much notice of. Now, filled with the adrenaline of knowing she was alive, he felt like he was being drawn to her. Gisbourne noticed the direction of his gaze.

"Very Good outlaw, your reputation doesn't do you justice" Gisbourne stalked across the dungeon ripping the keys from the terrified jailer. Inside Gisbourne was singing, they were finally outsmarting the outlaws, putting them in their place it was brilliant. He wrenched open the door feigning his usual cocky demeanour as he grabbed the frail woman's body. She was still out cold. He dragged her across the floor and shoved her unconscious form up against the bars of the cell.

"This who your missing?" The sheriff said offhandedly. This time it was John they tried to stop as he launched himself against the bars.

"John, John, JOHN"

" UH uh ah, You hurt us she dies" Gisbourne thrust out the keys to the jailer.

"Open the door" he growled. In his normal shaky manor the jailer shoved the rusty key into the lock and opened it. Gisbourne threw the uncounciouss Djaq in and slammed the door shut. Will caught her.

"Djaq, Djaq can you hear me" He rested his hand on her face and his voice quietened "Djaq?"

A tiny breath reasuured him of the life within her.

"What a touching scene, I may vomit" The Sheriff laughed "The only thing better than this will be the hanging" He started walking out. "You know Gisbourne I think I'm going to take my bath 3 months early"

**I am sooooooo sorry about the wait please r+r. Your humble servant/author IceTrekkie.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok I thought I'd get this up as quick as possible to apologise for the long wait for the last chapter.**

Will checked over Djaq's unconscious form holding her as close as he could. Much was supporting her legs and the others were keeping their distance. Worry was etched in Will's face as they all knew that Djaq and Will shared something deeper and much more special than a simple friendship. The euphoria Will had felt at having found her alive was quickly receding as he assessed her many injuries. He desperately tried to hold her in a place that wasn't bloodied or bruised but he was failing. His eyes began to water as he drank in the sight before him.

'She must have been in so much pain' he thought 'Why couldn't I have stopped it, it should've been me' In a flash his pain was replaced with blinding anger 'What had they done to her?' His mind screamed

"What have they done to her?" Much whispered. Anger coursed through Will. He knew what they had done to her. They had tortured her like an animal, taken her to the edge of her sanity just to keep her dangling.

"and for what" he whispered "why did she have to suffer?" Robin laid a supportive hand on his shoulder but it didn't make much of a difference. Chatter about conceivable reasons behind the recent events took over the conversation in the cell but Will remained silent. Actually he only appeared silent but he was in fact talking quietly, almost under his breath to Djaq's still form. Slowly willing her to come back to him, praying that she would be back soon.

"I love you Djaq and I promise you, someone will pay" he murmured, tuning out the other conversation and focusing only on the woman in his arms.

Someone within the deep recesses of her mind Djaq could hear him. His voice was breaking through the heavy mist that was surrounding her. She couldn't say where she was, how long she'd been there, or even how she'd got there but his voice was there. It was like a beacon slowly guiding her through the mist. With each passing minute, or maybe it was hours he wasn't sure,his voice became clearer, almost as though he was walking towards her but she could see nothing. Before it was a continuous soothing buzz to faintly pronounced words. The mist was steadily beginning to lift and she heard other voices to which she could identify as Robin, Much and her other friends. Her mind began to awaken and she started remembering just how she got to this 'place'. She could feel the aches and pains in her body reminding her just what had happened and she felt her body contract slightly.

Focusing on what almost seemed like a light she began to become more and more aware of what was going on outside her body. She could feel warmth around her upper body and there was someone holding her hand. She felt her legs being lain on something cold, the floor she summarised. The tender grip around her upper body tightened very slightly in what she could almost describes as a protective gesture and she felt a finger slowly start to slide its way back ad forth over the back of her hand. In that instant she knew it was Will who held her and was watching over her. She would know those hands anywhere as they never failed to amaze her. They could whittle away at a piece of wood and turn it into a piece of art but still be as soft as anything. They had only held her a few times but they were magical. She remembered when they were hiding in the forest from the castle guards and they got squashed into a small gap between two huge rocks and her body was pressed up against his. Her head was still visible to the outside world so he pulled her closer and let her head drop against his chest. At the time she probably should have been on alert and aware of where the guards were but being in such close proximity to Will all coherent thought had fled. Now they were nursing her back to the land of the living.

As Will looked at Djaq he thought he saw her flinch.

"Djaq?" he murmured. Her breathing started becoming a little more pronounced.

"Djaq?" he said slightly louder and she moved again and her eye lids started fluttering. "Robin she's coming back" In an instant they were all gathered round Djaq holding their breaths.

She was so close now, she could feel it. She was reaching the surface, she could break it if she tried hard. Suddenly light flooded her eyes and her brain and was gone just as quickly but she could make out her surroundings and her friends and Will. His face was shining above her, even in the rapidly dimming world.

"Djaq" he smiled softly.


	8. Chapter 8

**I think that the end may be coming soon...**

Djaq held back a wince as she was enveloped in a many armed hug. As her brain started to catch up with the images swinging before her eyes. The pain from the hug penetrated her senses slightly deeper she waited for the world to stop swimming, but it wouldn't. It just seemed to keep going and she sat helpless as the memories assaulted her. memories containing nothing but pain and suffering in a place where even the light of Allah seemed to have deserted her. Somewhere in the distance she felt her body being released and she was held up by one single person but this did nothing to calm her panicking body.

Her heart has sped up and as the four worried faces infront of her warped into the hallucinations they changed into grotesque images. She tried to withdraw and find some sense but all she felt was a white hot pain slicing through her stomach and she thought she heard herself cry out but it seemed distance.

"Djaq?" Will's voice broke through the distortion but did nothing to stop it. Djaq was in full throttle panic and started glancing around furiously trying to differentiate between what was real and what was her mind tricking her.

"What's wrong with her" Robin's voice was muffled unlike Will's and it took her a few seconds to register what the noise of his voice was. She continued trying to escape the disturbing images but to no avail.

"Look at her she's terrified" Djaq let out a whimper as her brain amplified single words out of the sentence spoken but to be honest with herself she couldn't even tell who was talking or who much was said. It was all too much to take in. Somewhere within the darkest corner of her mind which was still sane she knew if she couldn't get a grip on reality soon she might not get one at all.

"Maybe she should lie back down" Djaq's breath started coming in short gasps as this idea penetrated her mind. She couldn't go back to the place of no escape. Then suddenly it as there again. A voice which was filled with such clarity acting as an anchor to her emotions.

"Give her some room" Simple words which seemed to speak volumes to Djaq's mind. These words made her feel safe and as she registered the tender touch which supported her body it seemed to temporarily wash away the aches and pains and while she knew they would be back it didn't seem to matter.

"I've got you, your safe" The voice again helped her relax and she shut her eyes holding tightly on to Will's eyes knowing somehow he would keep her safe.

Will watched her eyes shutting as she mentally prepared herself and burning anger coursed though him not for the first time that night. Djaq was a strong independent who has been reduced to an emotional mess, someone would pay if it was the last thing he did.

Djaq's mind was clear now, and while it was a little hazy around the edges for her, she understood how she came to be here and she was ready to try again. As she opened her eyes and saw the worried eyes of her four comrades she still felt a twinge of embarrassment. Apart from the obvious fact that she was a woman, Djaq had always made an effort to appear strong in front of them no matter how she felt and she tried to sit up and support herself but gave an yelp as she barely managed to move an inch.

"It's alright Djaq, we know how strong you are, you have nothing to prove" Robin's voice gently reprimanded her but she was grateful to be excused and was certain of the pink tinge that would be encompassing part of her face.

"How are you feeling?" Much's voice came out all weak and quivery, had the situation been any different he probably would have been teased, but under the circumstances it matched his chalk white face.

"Not great but better thank I have been" They seemed to accept the answer and Will tightened his grip on her ever so slightly. She looked up and saw his eyes watching her careful, scrutinizing her every movement. They lingered for a moment on her eyes and she saw the torture, pain, worry, and anger in his soul but she saw something else in the way he was looking at her. She couldn't quite explain it.

"What did they do to you Djaq?" Robin's soft voice brought Djaq out of her thoughts. 'How to explain this' she thought 'without them doing something stupid'

"I'm still a little foggy on the details but they, um, questioned me and got angry when I didn''t tell them what they wanted"

"I'll kill them" John growled

"It is not that bad" Djaq started but the break in her voice and raised eyebrows combined with frowns from all four men shut her up.

"Do you know how they captured us?" This was the bit Djaq was not looking forward to. While she hated Alan for what he had done to the rest of the gang she still felt as though if she had helped him slightly more he wouldn't have chosen that path.

"Alan" the growl this time came from Will not John. Immediately the air grew thicker.

"It wasn't all his fault" Djaq tried to remedy as she caught Wil''s eyes which were alight with fire. "He was forced into carrying on with the my tortur-questioning and he didn't want to so he used his own information of your habits to pretend that I had spoken in the end" It did nothing to loosen the atmosphere in the cell and the temperature definetly raised when Alan walked through the door.


	9. Quick note

Just a quick note to all my readers, I will have the next chapter up soon but my laptop crashed a second ago and lost my work! Really sorry but if I can have some more reviews I might re-write it quicker.  
I promise I'm starting to re-write it now! 


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry this took so long to update will try and get back into the swing of things now but thank you to everyone who has stuck by this story and reviewed. This chapter is dedicated to you!**

Alan could've sworn his heart was about to fly out of his chest it was beating so fast. He knew he was in for it and very lucky there were iron bars separating him from his former comrades. At least they would have a chance to listen to him before they tried to kill him, maybe he had the slimmest chance of surviving this. He met the eyes of the angry men behind the cell door and that thought rapidly vanished. He was going to die.

He briefly scanned down the line of outlaws being careful not to linger on any one face too long and he realised that Will was not standing with them. Upon further inspection Will was positioned at the back of the cell holding a petite body which he immediately recognised at Djaq. Alan cleared his throat nervously.

"What do you want" Robin's voice sounded from the cell. It was quiet and filled not with anger like Alan had expected but hurt and betrayl. It caused Alan to shift uncomfortably, he would have preferred it if he had been shouted at. John must have picked up on this as he shouted

"SPEAK TRAITOR"

"Hows Djaq?"

"What's it to you" Wills voice barely made it through the darkness, it sounded hollow and he was still refused to look up at Alan.

"Look I care alright"

"Then why did you let this happen" Much screeched upon looking at Djaq he lowered his voice "Through all your betrayals and all the times you've crossed the line you've never gone this far. I mean we all figured we didn't mean anything to you anymore but we would of thought Djaq at least" Much's voice was on the rise again but there were also the beginnings of tears in his eyes. "She stood by you and after your brothers death she comforted you, and this is how you repay her by using her to plot in your little schemes"

"It's not like that" Alan pleaded tears also pricking at his eyes. His sudden words bought a silence to the dungeon and he lifted his hands to his eyes and felt the tear.

"Then what is it like?" Robin murmured, Alan said nothing. In a sudden movement Robin slammed his fist against the cell bars making them quake."TELL US WHAT KEEPS PUSHING YOU TO MAKE SURE EVERYONE BUT YOU GETS HURT" He yelled.

Despite still being spereated from the group Alan took a step backwards but paused mid step in his second step.

"Bad decisions" he said almost to himself

"What" Much asked so bewildered he forgot to sound angry

"I make bad decisions" Alan countered "I'm impulsive and don't think things through, I see the short term consequences and don't think about the long term. I learnt that way when I was surviving as a thief because when your a thief there is very rarely a long term. Being in your gang Robin" he looked directly into Robin's eyes "It made me a better person but I was still worrying about surviving we could have been captured or anyone of us killed at any time and it would all be over. I betrayed you to Gisbourne for insurance." He paused for breath and looked at Little John as he continued.

"And it was cowardly but I couldn't stop myself because I was afraid of what would happen to me, what Gisbourne would do and I couldn't face the dissapointment on your face if you found out" His gaze turned back to Robin "Your all here because the job of torturing Djaq had been given to me so the jailor could rest, and I couldn't bring myself to so I fed them knowledge of what you'd do and pretended she told me. I seem to live in the short term"

Silence filled the cell once again and just as Alan was about to voice his plan Will spoke.

"I understand" he spoke the words quietly but the relief Alan felt, he could have cried. "I don't like you for it and your wrong, arrogant and self-righteous but I understand. Robin nodded

"I do to" the others silently agreed.

"Since I have your understanding, would you like to know my plan for getting you out of this place"

"What?" Much, once again, was confused

"Apart from trying to explain myself to you I figured you would want to get out and as part of my apology I figured I'd help"

"How do we know it's not a trap" Much glared

"Haven't we already been through this?" Alan said, irritation seeping into his voice. Much opened his mouth to speak again but Robin silenced him and motioned for Alan to continue.

"Gisbourne is leaving soon to take 50 of the castle guards to Surrey as an offer of good faith to the Black Knights. This means the majority of the guards will be waiting on the Sheriff so I'll help you escape out the castle, we'll have to walk through the sewers underneath though" At this Much wrinkled his nose but as Robin nodded Djaq started stirring.

"Will?" Her voice was thick with sleep

"I'm here, hang in there we're getting out of here" She smiled up at him and chuckled softly

"My hero" she whispered with that Will bent his head down and pressed a kiss to her lips. It was soft and gentle but conveyed the love he felt. He pulled away just before the others saw and Robin turned and said

"Will can you carry her out we need John in case we run into the guards" Still looking at Djaq he nodded. He tightened his grip on Djaq and stood up. His muscles ached having sat in one position for far too long but a whimper from Djaq pointed out that she was in much more pain. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut as she dealt with the crippling waves of pain emanating from her stomach.

'Come on' she thought 'You can do this' the pain was making her whole body throb and all she wanted was to sleep but she knew she would be even more useless if she didn't try. Djaq hated the ueless feeling because it was identical to the dismissal she had got because she was a woman and she really hated how weak that Jailor had made her feel.

"Hey" Will's soft voice broke through her thoughts "Are you going to be ok" Her brown eyes met with his green ones and saw concern pooling within them. She gritted her teeth and nodded furiously.

"Are you sure Djaq?" Robin asked catching on to the worried vibe that was emanating from Will. Djaq raised her head ever so slightly and sent him the strongest death glare she could muster and even Robin knew it was time to back off and let her pride carry her forward.

Alan had opened the door and before she knew it they were slipping in between stone columns to find there way underneath the castle to the array of sewers. Will had been there once before she recalled when he had wanted to kill the Sheriff for killing his father. She shuddered at the memory. They came to a sudden stop as the Sheriff's voice could be heard echoing along the walls.

"WHERE ARE MY PRISONERS!"

Terror ran through Will at the speed of two hundred stampeding horses and they all broke into a run no longer caring who saw them. Will tried desperately not to hurt Djaq any further as her already battered body was practically bouncing in his arms.

'Get Djaq to safety, get Djaq to safety' was all he could think as they found the enterance to the underground passages.

"BOY, WHERE ARE YOU BOY?"

Alan heard the Sheriff calling for him and he turned. The gang stopped

"I've got to go but I'll feed you information from the inside, I'm really sorry" He said in desperation "Take the second left and it will lead you to an opening on the South side and hurry"

Just as he turned to go Robin grabbed his arm

"You are forgiven my friend" he stated before picking up the pace and running off and for the first time in months Alan smiled a true smile.

They found the opening and no one could have been happier than Much as they smelt the fresh air.

"Freedom" he yelled as he rolled in the grass quickly joined by Robin. Will smiled

"We made it Djaq" and he looked down for Djaq did not answer. Time started slowing down as he saw Djaq's eyes were closed and a dark red stain was coming through onto his tunic.

"DJAQ" he screamed.

**Hopefully the long chapter makes up for the long wait. She says hopefully :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Ok I am so so so so so so so SO sorry I wish I had a brilliant, spectacular reason for why it's been over a month but in the short run I, um forgot *bows head in embarrassment*. Please forgive me!**

Will sat on the edge of hill overlooking another part of the forest. He massaged his temple gently as he tried to think back over the past couple of hours. Since finding Djaq bleeding in his arms everything had been a blur of shouting and panicking and in the end he had just had to get away from it all.

Djaq hadn't died, thankfully, and had been bandaged up and was sleeping when Will had finally left her side. All the time she had been awake he had spent holding her, comforting her trying to get her to show the pain and not hide it for her pride. He had wanted to be sick when helping John sort out her stomach bandage as he saw all the other wounds from her torture. His blood had started boiling and a bout of pure rage had ripped through him, something he had only ever felt when his dad died at the hands of the Sheriff.

A look of mutual understanding had passed between him and Robin when he had left and he knew that Robin also understood his feelings towards Djaq as he felt them too but towards Marion. He couldn't quite get over the way he felt for Djaq and while she hadn't been in his life for a huge amount of time he could not imagine life without her. He wanted to grow old with her, share everything with her. He felt she was the only one who could fully understand him and he was never afraid to tell her anything. When he had first seen her in the wagon he hadn't stopped and stared because he thought they were diseases but because he had noticed her eyes, even though he had thought Djaq was actually a man at that time, he still noticed their depth, fire and the determination which resided in them.

When Djaq had joined the gang he thought she would quite happily be with Alan as he was a ladies man but Djaq had often since referred to him as a brother. 'Still' thought Will 'I didn't actually think this would ever happen' a small smile crept onto his face. It was only a pity that it had taken yet another disaster for him to realise he had to tell her how he felt. His blood still ran cold at what would've happened if she had actually died. With immense effort he pushed all thoughts of a dead Djaq out of his head. Staring out over the forest floor he didn't hear the leaves crunching behind him.

"Will?" Will jumped as her soft voice reached his ears.

"Djaq!" he jumped up "What are you doing here you should be resting I'll"

"Will please" Djaq interrupted stopping his tirade, she looked exhausted

"At least come and sit down" she nodded and he took her hand and guided her to the edge of the cliff as she sat she didn't relinquish his hand, it felt good to be close to someone again. He twisted his hand out of her grip and wrapped it around her shoulders as they just looked over the forest.

"How did you get out of the camp?"

"Very quietly" Will chuckled

"I'm sure Much will kill you when you get back"

"Better him than someone else" while she had intended this to be light hearted it left an awkward, heavy silence between the pair.

"I love you" Will said suddenly and Djaq snapped her head to look at him.

"What?"

"I love you, more than anything" she met his stare and looked deep into his soulful eyes seeing nothing but love and sincerity.

"I love you to" she whispered and a blinding smile lit up Will's face as he pulled her into a tight hug. She inhaled his woody scent and remembered thinking at one point that she would never smell it again. She clung on tighter and realised, for the first time, she was letting her guard down and didn't feel worried that he would see her as someone weak. He drew back slightly and started to lower his face to hers and without thinking about it she met him halfway in a mind melting kiss. He bought his hand up to cup her face while she let her hands tangle in his hair. When he released her what may have been hours later, she wouldn't have known the difference they layed down together on the soft grass. Gently, he pulled her onto his chest so they lay entwined as he linked their hands. She gave out a contented sigh and they watched together as the forest darkened around them and the fireflies came out to play.

Only when she started to shiver did Will shake to his senses and go overboard into panic mode, it was only when Djaq started laughing at him that he realised she was fine but they did have to get back.

Much was livid by the time they returned but as usual Robin calmed the conversation and Much banged his anger out on the kitchen pot mumbling about irresponsibility, and people having no sense. Will and Djaq exchanged secret smiles but Robin insisted she went and rested which she did albeit reluctantly. John as usual said very little but Will was not worried. He cast a glance over Djaq's sleeping form and she opened her eyes and smiled at him. He felt a warm glow emanate from his heart and spread throughout his body. 'Somehow'h e thought 'everything's going to be alright'

**FINISHED! Though I'm not sure about this last chapter please tell me what you think of the ending **


End file.
